


Anatoli's Third Favourite American

by Smoakan



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 05:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2609810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smoakan/pseuds/Smoakan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Oliver comes back from a trip to Russia, he learns that Anatoli will have yet another favourite American to visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anatoli's Third Favourite American

To say she was worried would be an understatement. Felicity was horrified. Of course most of her worry could have to do with her mind’s ability to run through every situation possible when something like this happens. She always worries about him, no matter what kind of a mission he is going on. This one was away in Russia once again, of course she had opted out of it (Russia still doesn’t sit well with her).  
  
Oliver said it was something about the Bratva but nothing unusual which is why he went alone. She can’t help but be angry with herself now for ever thinking that was a good idea. She should have at least insisted that Roy go with him.  
  
So there she was, in the foundry at three a.m because he didn’t make it home on time. Normally this wouldn’t surprise her (he did have a really bad habit of being late - all the time) but she knew how much he wanted to come home.  
  
They had been apart for a week, which in her opinion is way too long. Ever since they were married she’d seen him every day almost 22 hours a day. The exception being board meetings that she didn’t need to attend or her extended lunches with Diggle. She didn’t realize how accustomed she had become to him being in her life almost all the time until he wasn’t in it. Truth be told she may be worried about that if she wasn’t so focused on tracking him down.  
  
She couldn’t track his phone’s GPS but she was sure it was because she was exhausted and not because he didn’t have his phone with him. Or at least she hoped. Ever since she realized why she kept puking her guts out every time she smelt food, she had been ready to go to bed after only being up for a few hours. Also cravings, those were really bad too. She’s glad Oliver hadn’t been home to see her devour that full pint of mint chocolate chip ice cream last night.  
  
After a while of getting no where on her searches she drifted off, I mean who can blame her really? She sat in her spinning chair with her legs tucked up and her overly lose cardigan hugging her body to keep in the warmth. It did get really cold down in the foundry in the winter.  
  
She woke up to a hand on her hair and she would have jumped up if she hadn’t immediately realized it was Oliver. He brushed the blonde hair off of her face and smiled as she opened tired eyes.  
  
“Hey” Her voice was raspy with sleep.  
  
“Hey,” The worry could be heard in his voice as he spoke. “Why are you still here?”  
  
“I was worried when you didn’t come home on time. I shouldn’t really be surprised though, you never have been good with time management.” She smiled at him and she got one out of him in return. She had missed his smile. The hand of her face brought her head closer to his in for a short kiss, it was really not enough to satisfy her after the longing she had felt for him during the week but it was better than nothing.  
  
“Well that is why I married you. I missed you. Next time I’m taking you with me whether you like it or not.” The mischief of the old Oliver Queen could be seen in him now, his genuine smile now turned into a smirk.  
  
She feigned hurt for a minute but her acting skills were definitely not as developed as his, she had always admired his ability to mask his feelings. “Actually I won’t disagree, a week is too long to be separated and I couldn’t sleep well, which I think is one of the reasons why I’m so tired. Plus I haven’t been feeling the best.”  
  
His eye brows scrunched together “Why didn’t you tell me on the phone? I would have come home.”  
  
“I know, which is why I didn’t tell you.” She smiled at his concern and intertwined her fingers with his hand that was currently coming down from her face. His big mushy side was showing.  
  
“I would have gladly come home Felicity, actually Anatoli almost flew us back here a few days ago purely because he wanted to see his 2nd favourite american.” He winked at her and she chuckled at his ability to mock a Russian accent.  
  
“Well,” she straightened herself into a proper sitting position so she could reach for her purse on the table currently holding her computers “I think Anatoli may have a 3rd favourite American now.” His confused face made her stomach tighten, she was a tad nervous to see his reaction to the information she was about to share.  
  
They had talked about kids before they were married, of course her mom kept pestering the both of them to give her a grandchild as soon as possible so the topic of discussion was inevitable. She had never really considered it before Oliver, she never saw herself being a mother until she was with him and then when she found out she was pregnant, she realized how badly she had wanted this with him. She just hoped he felt the same way. Often when it was brought up he would change the subject but, there were times when he admitted that he was scared of failing as a father or even as a mentor to Roy when he was training him. She knew he would be fine though, he always is.  
  
“Who? Diggle?” He asked humorously.  
  
“No.” She said softly while pulling out the sonogram picture from her bag and handing it to him so he could see it. Her appointment had been earlier that day and she had started bawling when she first saw the picture.  
  
She could see when the realization hit him and his eyes flew from the picture to her stomach and then to look her in the eyes. “Are you..?”  
  
“Yeah,” tears were already swimming in her eyes as she nodded. The hormones were really getting to her. “It’s been six weeks and I didn’t even know! I can’t believe it because usually I’m pretty good at noticing when things are off with me but I had absolutely no clue, and then you were away and I didn’t want to tell you over the phone because I wanted to make sure you were okay with it because I am very, very okay with it and I didn’t know-“  He cut her off  from her ramble by pulling her into a standing position and kissing her once again, except this time it was filled with so much love she could feel it all the way down to her toes.  
  
“Fe-li-ci-ty” he mumbled against her lips once they finally decided to breath again. “I am so much more than okay with this.” When she opened her watery eyes to look at him she saw tears of his own threatening to fall which was a rare thing to see from Oliver Queen.  
  
She let out a laugh that was more like a sob and he pulled her to his chest and kissed the top of her hair numerous times quietly reciting numerous “I love you’s”.  
  
After a few moments of silence she reluctantly lifted her head from where it was resting in the crook of his neck in order to look at him again.“You know I just realized, they will probably be born with a six pack. Is that weird?”  
  
He laughed and wrapped a strong arm around her waist and gently directed her towards the door of the foundry, grabbing her purse as they walked away from her computer station. As they headed up the stairs  he spoke, “At least he or she, whoever they are, will fit in with Diggle and Lyla’s kids.”  
  
  
  
Of course he was right, turns out Andrew Diggle and Thomas Queen both got the six pack gene. They also ended up being Anatoli’s new favourite Americans which was a plus for them whenever they would need help from the Bratva in the future.


End file.
